Lord Blumiere
by thetwilitprincesses
Summary: This is the life of Count Bleck when he was Blumiere, and him and Timpani were engaged to be married. Keep in mind, there are OC's but not very important roles. Read and Review!
1. Lord Blumiere

Count Bleck

_I beat Super Paper Mario last week, so I decided to write a fic about Count Bleck/ Blumiere's life. Keep in mind,that there are spoilers, so here we go. Also, I have no idea what the Shadow queen's name, so I made one up. (Mix of Silva and Cortana from Halo .) Enjoy! _

Lord Blumiere was the hansome heir to the dark kingdom of game overs, son of the queen of the Underwhere, Queen Silvana, and a melocholy spirit named Blink.Today, though, the family was in the Overthere attending the coronation of Timpani, princess of the Overthere, daughter of Grambi and a deceased spirit named Colbi.

"Blumiere, are you quite alright?" Silvana looked down at her love-struck son.

"Hm? Oh, yes, of course mother." Blumiere blinked, not taking his eyes off Timpani.

""Ah, get yourself together, son!" Blink hissed at him. Never admitting it, he was always jealous of Timpani and Blumiere's love, due to his arranged marriage to the queen. Thus, he hated Timpani with every fiber of his being.

"But father!"

"No buts. Ou can save all that lovey-dovey garbage for later." Blink frowned. "For now try to keep a sence of dignity while we're in the Overthere."

Silvan shook her head dissaprovingly at Blink when she saw Blumiere's look of sadness. True enough, she wasn't so fond of her son's undying love for a creature of the Overthere, but as long as her little Blumiere found someone to share his life with, she didn't care. Besides, Grambi wasn't that bad either.

Finally, the ceremony was over and the fire works were schedualed to begin. Blumiere dusted off his tux, made sure he had the gift he was going to give Timpani, and took a deep breath. "Mpther, may I go see my beloved?"

"Of course you may Blumiere." Silvana smiled at him, watching him go up to her.

"I can't believe he's so obsessed with that woman." Blink grumbled.

"Oh, I don't mind as long as he's happy." Silvana shrugged at her husband. "Well, I'm going to see Gramms, I mean Grambi. Don't do anything to our little Blumiere."

Blink watched his wife start up pleasant conversation with the King of the Overthere. "I'm sorry Silvana, but I'll do just that."

* * *

_Part One is complete! I hope you liked it. I know it's not as good as the game, but still. Review!_


	2. Lord Blink Plots

Lord Blink Plots

_Second Chapter is now officially up! Read and review! Sorry that the last chapter was so short, though._

Blumiere and Timpani sat on the roof of the main hall of the Overthere watching the fireworks explode in the sky. Blumiere adjusted his monocle nervously when Timpani grabbed his gloved hand.

"Blumiere, this is amazing!" she cried wide-eyed at the sky.

"Yeah, it is." He replied, clutching a diamond ring in his other hand. "Timpani, I… I wanted to ask you something."

"Hmm?"

"Will you… marry me?" Blumiere winced, holding out the ring.

"Oh Blumiere! Of course I would!" she cried, taking the ring in her wing-like hand. "I must tell father."

"I'm glad." He smiled warmly at her, watching her talk to Grambi and Silvana. He felt like he was on top of the world and nothing could bring him down.

"So son, I'm sure you'll make the happiest couple." A bone chilling voice cut through the darkness.

"Father!" Blumiere jumped back when he saw Blink.

"Enjoying the fireworks?"

"What are you doing here?!" Blumiere barked at him. He knew his father hated Timpani.

"Well, I'm here to congratulate the happy couple, of course." Blink sneered at him. "But wouldn't it be a shame if something were to happen to the bride-to-be?"

"W-what do you mean?" Blumiere demanded, eyeing his father's staff.

"I'm sure I could think of something." Blink laughed and disappeared as soon as Timpani returned.

" Blumiere! What's wrong?"

"Nothing." Blumiere frowned, remembering the threat from his father. "C'mon. We have wedding plans to make."

_So did you all like it? Thanks again for the reviews, but I'm going to keep Jaydes (Hades ha ha ha) name Silvana so I don't get confused when I write. Thanks for the corrections too. And Dimentio, O' Chunks, Mimi, and Nastasia come in later in the story. Thanks for reading! _


	3. Blumiere's Revenge

**Blumiere's Revenge**

_Last part of my fan fiction. It's so sad at endings, isn't it? Well, bad things are in store for the young lovers and the notorious Blink! Let's watch and find out, shall we?_

The next morning, disaster struck. Timpani had gone missing.  
"Mother! Where's father?!" Blumiere shouted as soon as he heard the news from Mimi and Nastasia. Being the handsome spirit he was, he attracted a lot of girls.  
"Why dear, he's in the library with Dimentio." Silvana blinked, pausing in her usual oreders to her D-Men. Dimentio was the shadow king's closest advisor and jester. (Note: the family returned to the Underwhere the previous evening.) No doubt that the sneaky little jester was in on Blink's scheme.  
"Father!" the shadee shouted as he burst into the library. 'What did you do with Timpani?!"  
""Well I simply removed her from your life." Blink smirked, holding the Dark Prognisticus in his hands.  
"A quadrillion pardons sir, but I must depart." Dimentio bowed to the fueding family. "Ciao!"  
"Where is she?!" Blumiere demanded, not noticing a wilted brightly colored pixl on the table.  
"I'll leave that for me to know and for you to never find out." Blink sneered, raising his staff making the Pixl dissapear to Flipside, but Blumiere didn't notice or care. He tackled Blink, taking the staff, raising it to strike at him.  
"Go ahead. Kill me." Blink laughed. But you'll never find her. She's gone!"  
Aggreivated, devestated, and vengeful, he struck his father with the staff. Then... silence. As if on cue, Dimentio reappeared next to Blumiere.  
"What did you... never mind." Dimentio shook his head, taking Blink's non- existant pulse. "I don't think you'll be welcome back here for a while."  
Blumiere never thought of that. I just killed my own father. "Oh no..."  
"Well Lord Blumiere-"  
"Don't call me that! It reminds me to much of her." the shadee shouted, longing for Timpani to say his name again. "After my dear late father, I will be known from here on out as Count Bleck! Bleh heh heh heh heh!"

From that moment on, Count Bleck took the staff and the Dark Prognosticus from Blink's possesion and took Mimi, Nastasia, and Dimentio with him to destroy the universe to create a perfect world. Eventually, he met O' Chunks in Glitzville, and never stopped looking for the Nimbi named Timpani. Little did he know, though, that the the wilted Pixl known as Tippi was his beloved.  
_Wasn't that sad? It was depressing to write, but It was pretty good overall don't you think? Please review!_


End file.
